The Christmas Problems
by ItAllStartedWithABigBang
Summary: It christmas and the gang has secrets. There keeping them away from there friends and some don't even know what there secret is. Every characters is involved even Bernadette's parents. Chapters. Enjoy. Rated M just in case. Merry Christmas! :) Raj, Sheldon, and Amy.


**This is going to be fanfiction with chapters, my first. So bear with me on the updates because it might take awhile. Thank you for the reviews and enjoy. Remember it all started with a Big Bang. :)**

**disclaimer: I don't own any thing. I wish I did but I don't. *sigh***

* * *

"So," Bernadette said as she was placing the napkin down on the dinning table, "Leonard and Penny are going to bring there new daughter over here." She could not believe that they had a kid before her and Howard did. She didn't want kids… ok she wanted a kid but only one to keep her company when Howard went away. Bernadette was so lonely when he went to space even though she had all her friends around. They were there for her but it just was not the same with our him.

"Yup, they are coming," Howard said placing the plates in line with the napkins on the table; they were getting ready for the Christmas party they were going to host. "Shamey is coming, your parents are coming and so is Raj." He looked at her and put his hands out for all the forks she was giving him. "We're going to have a full house, so it's a good thing we got this extra long table last year." He smiled.

"Yeah it was." They had been living together for four years at this point and had been married for the same amount of time. Bernadette thought that they should at least have a kid by now but they still did not have that. Hopefully soon though because she saw how it brought Leonard and Penny together in a way she has never seen before and she wanted that more than anything. To be brought closer to her husband more than they are now, if that was even possible. They have a spare bedroom, they would be prepared if they had a kid. All they would need is a crib and all other baby things.

Bernadette could see it now, her Howard and there baby at the park swinging on a swing. It would be a better memory than when they took cinnamon to the park four years ago. Wow, that was for years ago she thought, it felt like just yesterday they forgot to bring her home with them and drive all over Pasadena yelling her name out the window. They went crazy looking for her only to find out that cinnamon was with Raj the whole time because one of his other friends recognized it was her and brought it back to him. Bernadette was furious to find out that cinnamon was there the whole time that they were looking for her. She screamed at Raj for not telling them where cinnamon was and Howard told her that one day she was going to make a great mother someday. Because she cared about where cinnamon was and if she was alive or dead. Bernadette wanted that someday to be now.

"Bernie," Howard said becoming impatient, making her snap back into reality, "I asked you three times if u could pass the cups over to me." Just then the oven beeped the cookies were done.

"Here," she handed Howard one, he missed it, it fell to the floor and shattered. "Oh, I'm sorry," Bernadette was running over to the oven to get the cookies out before they burned.

"It's all right... Just let me clean it up." He looked around the room for a broom and a dust pan, "it's a good thing you dropped it over the hardwood instead of the carpet."

"Me," Bernadette questioned pointing to herself, "I dropped it your the one who did not catch it." She put the cookies on the counter and gave him a playful look.

"Really?" Howard shouted in disbelief, not looking at his wife. "I dropped the cup, you just can't hand cups to people."

"What?" She was laughing now, "that was a terrible come back."

"No it wasn't." He said looking at the floor.

"I'm Howard," Bernadette started, "you just can't hand cups to people, duh!" Saying this in a mock voice, laughing even harder at herself.

"I don't sound like that," he was putting away the broom.

"You do so!" They were bickering like little children.

"Ok before I go tell my mom on you, why don't you just let me put all the cups on the table," he paused, "by myself."

"Ok Howie, are you sure it sounds like a great responsibility?" She was smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah I will be fine." He made a face at her while picking up the stack of cups, he tripped over the carpet but saved himself and the cups.

"Are you sure because I can do that and you can butter up the pan."

"No I got it, besides you have butter fingers anyway." That wasn't a joke either she really did. Bernadette was buttering up the cookie sheet for the next batch.

"All right you're a big boy, I get it, just be careful we don't have many left." She smiled.

"I will try..." Howard smiled and pretended to trip with the spoons in his hand.

"You little jokester." Bernadette said, "I could just kiss you right now."

"Ok go ahead." Howard made a kissy face.

"I will take you up on that." She smiled running over to her husband, he dropped the spoons on the table and they began to kiss vigorously.

Five minutes later the phone rang, Bernadette pulled away from Howard. "I'll get it." She was running as fast as she could over to the phone, it is across the room. "Hello?"

"Hey Bernie," said her dad on the other line.

'It's my parents." She mouthed to Howard.

"Oh," he said, "put it in speaker so you can cook."

'Ok,' she mouthed back, putting it in speaker and placing it on the counter.

"Honey, did you hear what I just said?" Her dad was talking to her as Howard had a silent conversation with her.

"What did you say I wasn't paying attention. Sorry, Howard was talking to me." Bernadette looked at him.

"Hey! Why do you have to throw me under the bus?" He threw his hands up.

"Because your my husband and I love you." She smiled.

There was an 'aww!' Coming from the phone. "That was so sweet," Bernadette mom said.

"I will reaper what I just told you," he father explained again, "we're going to be at least twenty minutes late because your mother decided to bake a cake."

"Ok," Bernadette started, "you don't have to be here for another half an hour."

"I know," her mother said, "but it takes twenty minutes to get there and I'm at the store getting ingredients now. We're going to be late, all right?"

"Ok?" Bernadette said confused. She got the ham out of the fridge and put it in the pan on the counter.

"Your mothers crazy honey. Tell her she does not need to make a cake."

"Actually it would be nice if she made a cake because all we have is cookies. A cake would be nice." Bernadette smiled not thatcher mother could see.

"See Mike she needs a cake." Her mother said.

"I guess your right." Her gayer said, "I'm going to hang up so you can continue to cook our amazing meal." Bernadette could just imagine his expression, she laughed.

"Bye honey."

"Bye dad, see you soon." She hung up the phone.

"That was an awkward conversation." He husband said, he was just listening the whole time.

"Yeah it really was." She was shuffling around the kitchen looking for the cloves.

After a moment Howard said, "you don't need a cake, Sheldon's bringing banana bread. Why did you say you needed one?"

She found the cloves, "because I wanted to spend so time just with my friends and you." Bernadette said opening the container of cloves.

"Why would you want to do that?" He was joking and smiled.

"Because," she began, "oh god!" Bernadette exclaimed. She felt queasy and ran into the bathroom to puke.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, I think… and I hope you enjoyed. More chapters will becoming soon. remember to review, tell me what yah liked and what yah didn't like. Thank. :) **


End file.
